


Rising from the Ashes - Adam's secret fantasy? - Sequel 2

by labct1



Series: Rising From The Ashes Sequels [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris thinks he knows what Adam's secret fantasy is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising from the Ashes - Adam's secret fantasy? - Sequel 2

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic. Posting here.

"Would you sit still and stop acting like a baby," Katy says sounding exasperated.   
  
"Sorry," Kris mumbles. "Why do you guys do this?"   
  
"So we can get laid," comes Katy's automatic response.   
  
Kris snorts. He certainly doesn't need it to get laid. He's doing it because, although Adam hasn't said anything, Kris believes he thinks about it sometimes. He teases him about enough. Especially last weekend when he was on the set of Adam's new video. There were so many cute boys hanging around.   
  
"Okay, I'm done," Katy says stepping back to examine her work. "You're as pretty as I can make you." She picks up her bag. "DO NOT mess it up," she stresses, pointing her finger at him. "Now, I'm leaving before lover boy gets home." Then she's gone.   
  
He checks himself out in the mirror. He looks so strange. He doesn't even look like himself. Kris decides he hates it, but he thinks Adam will like it so that's all that matters. He just hopes Adam doesn't want to make it a regular thing.   
  
For the next hour, he wonders around the house. God, he feels so weird! He avoids all the mirrors. He needs Adam to come home and make him feel better about this. He's just about to give up and go return to normal when Adam walks in the door.   
  
"Man, what a day!"   
  
Kris freezes in mid step. He doesn't want to turn around. He ducks his head down. "What happened," Kris asks as he starts walking again, keeping his head down low.   
  
Adam drops his keys on the hall table, "Nothing just a long..... SHIT."   
  
Kris hears a crash and immediately turns to see what happened. Adam is steadying the table, a glass angel ornament crashed into pieces all over the floor. Adam bends down to start cleaning up the floor. He looks up at Kris to warn him to be careful but the words die on his lips. He slowly stands up, mess forgotten, and walks over to Kris.   
  
"Well, well, well," he says. "What do we have here?"   
  
Kris sticks his hands in his pocket. "Surprise," he says with a quiver in his voice.   
  
Adam stops in front of him, "You look really pretty," he says softly.   
  
"Thanks," Kris says. He shifts his stance. "I thought you might like it." Adam is silent while he looks at Kris. His eyes have a sparkly light brown eye shadow that gets a little darker at the edge, rimmed with black eyeliner. It brings out his natural eye color and gives them a smoky, sexy look. His cheeks have just a hint of blush on them and his lips are tinted with a shiny, light pink gloss. Adam's mouth is watering just looking at them. He can picture those lips wrapped around his cock and those eyes looking up at him. His secret fantasy come to life. It would be so fucking hot.   
  
"Oh, I like," Adam says in a low voice. He really, really does like it, a lot, but body language is telling him Kris doesn't.   
  
"Yeah," Kris takes a quick breath, "Yeah," he's stumbling to figure out what to say. "You said it enough times so I figured."   
  
He feels so awkward. Why isn't Adam doing anything? He's just standing there staring. He shuffles his feet and digs his hands deeper in his pockets, causing his jeans to sit low on his hips.   
  
"So, um, do you want me to do anything. To you. Sexually, I mean," he mumbles the words out. God, please just create a large hole so he can fall into it he thinks to himself.   
  
Adam traces his fingers over the hipbones peeking out from Kris's pants. He runs them across to the button in the front and undoes it, and then pulls down his zipper. He reaches inside to hold Kris's soft penis.   
  
"Yes, I want you to do something," Adam whispers. "Sexually, I mean," he teases.  Finally, he sees a smile cross Kris's lips. "Come with me," he says and grabs Kris's hand and walks him to the bedroom.   
  
Adam leans down and kisses Kris. He loves the feel of the gloss against his own lips. Kris's lips taste like cherries. He strips Kris and then himself. Kris reaches out and starts to stroke him. Then he sits on the edge of the bed and wraps his mouth around Adam and his eyes look up and make eye contact. It's really good, Adam thinks, but not quite right. Something is missing.   
  
"Wait," Adam says. He steps back and runs to get a wet towel from the bathroom. He returns and reaches for Kris's face.   
  
"What are you doing? You're going to mess up my make-up," Kris whines. He twists his head out of the way.   
  
Adam loses it and laughs loudly. "I'm sorry," Adam is still laughing and holding his stomach. "I'm not laughing at you really," he says chuckling. "Those words, from you." Adam can't finish before he's racked by another round of giggles. "I would have lost a million dollars if anyone ever bet me those words would ever come from your mouth." He's smiling and looking at Kris.   
  
It isn't long before Kris is giggling with him. "It's all your fault," he says while wiping his face with the towel. "All those made up boys last weekend. Plus you kept mentioning it. I figured it was another one of your fantasies." He finishes and throws the towel on the floor. He licks his lips, tastes nothing, and he relaxes for the first time in a while.   
  
"I like teasing you. You're so cute when you blush." Adam watches Kris shove a hand through his hair.   
"You know I love you, right?" Kris nods at the question. "And you never have to pretend to be something you're not, right? Kris nods again.   
  
"I was trying to surprise you. I figured you would like it and find it a turn-on," Kris answers.   
  
Adam hugs him tight. "Baby, YOU, turn me on," Adam say quietly. "And as pretty as you are, it's not you." Adam kisses Kris's lips and feels the sigh in his mouth. "If you aren't excited about something, chances are I won't be either." He pauses and holds Kris's face in his hands, "so don't be mad at me but," he kisses Kris's eyes, nose, cheeks and mouth. "I really love this Kris the best." He looks into Kris's eyes and says passionately. "You have NO competition. I only want you."   
  
Then Kris is kneeling and Adam's cock is buried in his mouth and Kris's eyes are staring into his. Adam knows what was missing earlier. Kris's eyes were questioning, timid before. Now they are blazing with an unmistakable hunger. It's like he wants to devour every inch of Adam's body and soul. Like he wants to lay claim to him.   
  
"Yeah, baby," Adam shoves his hand into Kris's hair and holds his head tight. "Just like that." Adam is starting to fuck his mouth. "Look at me," he whispers and feels Kris's groan against his heated flesh. "I want to look into your eyes when you swallow me." He sees Kris's eyes turn smoky and his nostrils flare. Then Kris grips his hips and starts moving Adam faster into his mouth. He feels Kris's fingers digging into his flesh. He sucks him hard and Adam is surrounded by an incredible tight, wet, hot sheath.   
  
"Fuck," he screams and then comes down Kris's throat. He holds Kris's head tight, making him suck him dry and all the while staring into Kris's eyes. He feels Kris's tongue licking all around his length and he removes his hands from Kris's head. Kris doesn't stop licking him and stroking him until he's soft. And all the while he keeps his eyes on Adam's. Adam grips him under his arms and pulls him up into a crushing embrace, kissing him deeply while Kris's hands rub over his back and ass.   
  
"Now that was so much better than the fantasy," Adam says fiercely. He sees Kris's face light up and break into a huge smile.   
  
Then Kris is pushing Adam's head down and whispers, "My turn."


End file.
